Transformation Sequences
A page to describe the transformation of different characters into different aliens. Team Tennyson * Angel: Ben starts to grow and then Wings come out his back. * Fluffball: Ben grows spikes all around him and then gets shorter and forms into a ball. * Tar: Very Simlur to Goop. * Devil: Ben grows horns and his Shirt rips. * Tick Tock: Ben's Fingure's Fingers Go Sideways, the Transforms into a Shape of Hand of A Clock. Then Zooms to His head, Where His Head To Turns Into a Clock. * VeggieBen: Ben Grows A Bunch of Vine's Around Him, Until He Turns Into a Veggie. ]] Any others is like the Alien force Transformation where Ben floats and His rips expand, Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson * Cubehead Ben's head turns into a square. * Cotton Candy Ben's arms grow Cotton Candy on them, then zooms into his face where it turns into Cotton Candy's face. * Ultimate Lodestar Ben's arms seprate from Lodestars body * Snowyeti Ultimate Big Chill's arms go musiclur, and his face goes all Riped * Ultimate Snowyeti Snowyeti sets on fire * Armodrillo Ben goes all musclur Simien 10 Unless said otherwise, at the start of every transformation, Simien's eyes combine into two eyes, his extra arms get sucked into his body, and his tail gets sucked in too. *'Acidrain': Simien's head turns into a ball, then his body becomes acid and falls on the floor (Like Goop), and then the ball spins around and sucks the acid to him and shapeshifts into Acidrain. *'Dark Hole': A portal appears in his waist, and it splits when one goes up and the other goes down, when Simien's body turns into Darkhole. *'Magnetosphere': Simien's head goes into his belly, and he grows a magnet tail and two arms, and all his fingers turn into magnets. *'Gas Planet': Simien's body becomes a ball, his head goes into his chest, next his legs stretch around and become a ring around him, then he starts growing bigger whilehis body becomes gas. *'Megabite: '''Simien's mouth becomes dinosaur-like, his arms shrink, a tail goes out and his legs become dinosaur like legs. *'Whirlwind : Simien's legs spin around themselfs, until they become a cone, and then Simien's head is covered by wind, when two glowing eyes appear. *Yinyang:' Instead of the normal start, only Simien's tail is sucked in. Then he is split in to two, when one half shapes into Yin, and melts into lava, and the other half shapes into Yang, and freezes into ice blocks. *'Blackout: Simien is surrounded by darkness, when he grows propellor blades on his back. *Brainfreeze: Simien grows the legs of Brainfreeze, and his upper body freezes. Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive *Bubbles: Ben transforms into a swirled whip cream surface and then yells BUBBLES! Ben 10,000 *Vortex Conjure': Ben's body is ripped apart, leaving only his brain, and a green funnel consumes it. The Omnitrix appears on his forehead, and he shouts Vortex Conjure's name. Robert He is from Lyon 9: Opposite Alien. Wishhian: Robert becomes more plump, and then he gains two horns. He jumps up and spins in a ball, then he lands and is Wishhian. Robertbotrix: Robert's appendages grow longer, then transform into gray things. His clothes change color, then his hand wipes over his face. Silverock: Robert becomes frozen, then he starts to break out with only his body frozen. His appendages change into weapons, then he wipes his face and fully becomes Silverock. Robertemmeth: Robert's hair grows brown, and then goes around him. At the same time, his nose becomes white, then separates into two, long tusks. Treetanutofruit: Robert grows longer, and his appendages become fruits, coconuts, and palm leaves. His face turns into a mouth. Boddarmor: Robert becomes harder when felt, then a lot of stuff turns black on him. He becomes about 6 inches shorter, then he is Boddarmor. Visbile: Different parts of Robert disappear. He then fully disappears. When then, he becomes visible and is Visbile. Wirecord: Most parts of Robert become plugs and wires, then his appendages whipe around him and he is Wirecord. Watagoo: Robert spits water in the air, then it goes over him. Robert turns into a DNAlien, then swaps colors. Tentaslap: Robert's stomach turns into tentacles and his back turns into wings. He then flies around, covering himself with tentacles. The tentacles pull him down. He spins around many times, then he is Tentaslap. Sharpmind: Robert's head becomes pointy, and then his body becomes gassy and orange. Tech 10:Ultimatrix overdrive Psikick: Tech grows spikes on his head, turns orange and red, rounds out, and his legs extend and expand. His eyes then meld together into one eye, witch then splits into three parts. His hand melds into his arm and his fingers fuse into two spikes on each hand. Vaceuoom: Tech turns cream and maroon and inflates. His head then turns rectangular and his mouth grows. His hand stretches and his fingers meld into three pointed spikes. Overtide: Tech grows spikes and turns blue. His eyes meld into a single triangular one. He liquefies into a puddle, then forms into Overtide. Ultimate Omnitrix Ben is usually seen whirling the void, then Ben will shout "Warp Transformation into (name of the alien)" and the transformation starts *Psychopomp - He becomes metallic and his head becomes a magnetic anti-gravity tracker. *Jetblast - Same sequence as Jetray only the part where his talons become same a tyrannosaurus. *Cerebellum - A Transformation sequence in which Ben becomes taller and his head becomes sphere like. *Gooey - He melts and swirls like a wave. *Fire Lizard - Same sequence as Humongousaur. *Freezer - He becomes four legged, his appearance change into what is looked like a crocodile. *Swampflame - Same sequence as Swampfire. *Energybender - His hands and his eyes shines rainbow energy and his ribs expand and replaced by rocks. *Deathvoid - The background and the music changes dramatically and takes place on Spiritualia X. His transformations are same as Ghostfreak. *Stranger - His body and his eyes glow with golden light and his split to three. Then, the body merged into one and the heads join together. *Benmummy - His body become wrapped from behind and his hands turned into linen. *Presto - He turns into a frog and reverts into an tadpole. *Crabalone - He turns into a clam like alien and gained crab claws. *Insectelligence - He gains six hands and his head becomes like a helmet. *NRG - His transformation is going to be same as the Ultimate Alien. *Birdragon - Ben's hands grow bigger with two giants hands sprouting, then he became four-limbed and sprouts wings *Fourarms - His transformation is same as the original. *Spitter - He become somelike of a bulbous body and his eyes changes direction. *Buzzshock - He becomes tiny and grow electric bulbs in his arms and knees at a zap, he becomes Buzzshock. *Upgrade - Same as the original version (Classic Ben 10) and replaced with 19 year old Ben. *Wildvine - Same as the original replaced 19 year old *Riptide - Same as Goop *Doomsday - His head became metallic while huge blasters and rockets sprout from his back and hands *Charybdis - He become streamlined and his head turns into a scuba, his feets join. *Angelhands - Ben grows taller and his body sprouts eight wings. *Hypothesis - Unlike most of his aliens, the alien has a disastrous effect in the real world. First Ben's eyes glows purple. His body disintergrates and Hypothesis then appeared. Ultimate Forms' Transformation He will shout "(name of the alien) Ultimate Evolve!" after the transformation, he will shout "TO (Ultimate version of the alien)" TO BE ADDED Mark 6:Delta The transformation's are all the same. As Percy is in motion or if he is just standing time slows down and his body starts to change. All transformation are aimed from the outside of his body. KrisTen All transformations are generally the same. The background changes to a green pattern. The camera zooms in on Kristen's face, and her pupils disappear, so her irises look completely like Omnitrix symbols. Then, the camera zooms out again and a mass of energy rushes out of her body and floats above her, the same size, shape, and base colors as the aliens being transformed into. Her human body dissolves into small particles and condenses around the energy mass, the camera focusing in on forming parts in the orders described below, depending on the alien. Then there is a small, final animation, the whole alien is shown, and the scene resumes. *Caraprison: The energy is orange. First the bulb on his back forms, then the legs, then the mouth and teeth. The final animation is the mouth clamping down right after it forms. Toby 10 Toby is seen in a blue void, with DNA in the background. His X-ray shows his skeleton liquifing and his molecules come out and form into a silhoutte of the aliens. The Transformation Starts after that. Airy: Toby grows fangs. His head becomes big and the rest of his body becomes a string. He yells, "Airy!" Attractron: Toby becomes fat and gets a small rod on his head,which grows magnets. His arms split into 2 and his fingers and feet become magnets. He screams "Attractron!" in a robotic voice. Aquattack: Toby becomes fat and gets a big hole in his head and small holes in his hands. His feet seperate and flesh grows inbetween. A big hole appears on the bottom. He yells,"Aquattack!" Arrowtank: Toby's head and arms turn into arrows. He does a split and his legs turn into a track. He yells, "Arrowtank!" Cloud 9: Toby turns into a gas cloud. He bellows "Cloud 9!" saying the "9" in a slighty robotic voice. Coldfreeze: Toby freezes into a big iceblock, then he breaks out, exclaiming "Coldfreeze!" Cupid: Toby turns into a heart,yelling "Cupid!" DustMite:Like Goop, except with dust. Explodio: Toby turns into a ball,then a fuse goes on him, and he yells, "Explodio!" FireWave: Like Coldfreeze, but with a fire blob. Helix: Toby loses his legs,then grows propellers on his back,screaming "Helix!". Hypnoblast: Toby grows taller then his eyes merge into 1 and he yells,"Hypnoblast!" Neutron: Toby turns into Cloud 9 or Sunscream, then he splits in 2. The clone and original turn into Proton and Electron, then they collide and turn into Neutron, screaming "Neutron!" Pixel: Toby shrinks then he gets speakers and screams,"Pixel!" Plummet 'n' Skydart: Toby splits into 2 then the two halves turn into whole arrows and one bellows,"Plummet!" and the other bellows "Skydart!" Proton and Electron: Toby shrinks into a crab and he gets an extra pair of legs. He yells "Proton!" or "Electron!" Roboblast: Toby grows a little bit. The same thing that happens to Aquattack's legs happens, then fire comes out, and he screams "Roboblast!" Shock: Toby turns into lightning and yells "Shock!" Slam: Toby turns into an asteroid yelling "Slam!" Spyfly: Toby shrinks and grows wings, yelling "Spyfly!" Star: Toby turns into a star, yelling "Star!" Sunscream: Toby turns into a sun, then his mouth becomes really big. He screams,"Sunscream!" Sem 10 Al transformations start with the camera zooming into the DNAtrix, with Sem in a Alien Force transformation-style color and two DNA thingies coming from both sides to Sem while he curls into a ball. *Waylighter: Sem catches on fire until his whole body is covered and flies into the background, then posing. *Mutt Arms: He becomes extremely hairy and grows extra arms and eyes until forming into Mutt Arms. *Hothead: In the style of Heatblast, rocks cover his body and catch fire until forming into Hothead. *Sackboy: Two giant nitting sticks nit him into Sackboy. *Dicewing: He grows wings, and his head forms into Dicewing's and breaths fire into the camera. *Shiftshaft: His hands form into Shiftshaft's wich then wrap around him,spinning him until he forms into Shiftshaft. *Starshine: Starshine's bulbs release from his body while he energy-forms into Starshine. *Manaflow: No usual opening, but when transforming into him, a giant energy laser comes from beneath him, zooming out until we see the Earth, the laser shoots from the Earth across the whole universe till Anodyne, the laser shoots in its belt zooming in until a small bit of DNA, the laser shrinks and connects to the DNA sample, going up in a big green flash, zooming back till Earth while Manaflow comes out of the laser from before. *Supersquid: Sem grows his tentacles while his body forms into Supersquid. *Elecman: Like Lodestar's transformation, lighting comes onto his body until forming into Elecman. *Ultimate Elecman: Elecman presses the DNAtrix symbol and from there takes the same process as in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution All transformations start with Ken standing in some pose, then it just does the normal AF transformation sequence (except the green is replaced with blue). *MultiFreak: At first, MultiFreak looks like Original Mutant Kevin, then morphs into Ultimate Kevin, then Kevin 10,000 Mutant form. *Dragoon: Dragoon's huge wings pop out of Ken's back, then a tail comes out of him and he turns into a dragon, then he grows big while he turns green. *Kenergy: Ken curls in a ball and turns into a green ball, then grows a face and an antenna, and the top of the antenna turns into a swirly ball and the Helotrix appears under his eyes. *Blocked: Ken's body turns rectangular and his head, arms, and legs come apart and turn different colors, but levitate against each other. *Freaky Wizz: Ken's legs morph together to form a tail and his arms turn long and his fingers turn sharp. *Tick Tock: Ken's arms turn into arrows and his head turns into a clock. Ben 10: Infinite Power All transormations start with Ben jumping into the air. He turns into the alien and lands. *Gigantosore - Ben's face bulges as his eyes change. His teeth sharpen and his ears shrink leaving a tiny hole. His chest bulges and grows. His clothes dissolve as his skin starts turning green. His hands grow except for his pinky which disappears. His finger nails become claws. His feet change as the plates on his back spout out and his tail grows. All his spikes grow as he lands on the ground. *Primeval - ''To Be Added Former Untold *Birdrill: Former's mouth grows longer and his arms grow fatter. His legs get skinnier and his neck grows longer. *Rammahorn: Former's ears go sideways and two parts of his hair stick up. He bends down and becomes fatter. *Hornwarner: It is just like any ultimate transformation. *Dinatyra: Former grows a tail and his back bulges out. He grows and his arms change. He gets fatter. *Mousequito: Former shrinks and grows wings. A stinger emerges out of his nose. *Rilladillo: Former's back turns round. He shrinks a bit and his feet turn into armadillo feet. *Lijare: Former's back sticks up into many hairs. He gets on all fours. A tail emerges out of his bottom and he changes color. *Krooketile: Former gets on all fours. A bunch of spikes pop out of his back. He grows a tail. *Allef Ant: Former's nose turns into a trunk. He shrinks and grows more legs. A few spheres morph out of him. *Koomada: Former's legs turn into a tail. He grows two more legs. He sheds his skin.﻿ ''Ben 10: Multi Trixes'' ﻿The transformation sequences are similar to the ones in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. The aliens' names are said after transformation. LMN Ben's limbs get thin as his head gets more lemon-shaped. Paperboy Ben's side is shown, then it gets flat, now turning to see Ben's front, we see that he's a rectangular piece of paper. Manaflow More similar to the original series, the Anodite color scheme goes up Ben's arm and covers his whole body. Eon Ben's clothes get black as a helmet grows around his head. The Ultimate Alien A green wave comes from the Omnitrix and covers Ben's whole body. (Similar to going Ultimate, but coming from the wrist.) When almost done, holograms of all the Aliens appear to be coming from the Omnitrix before a flash of light covers Ben, completing the transformation. Ghostgrade The Upgrade pattern (black with green circuit lines) comes from the Omnitrix, covering Ben's body. Ben morphs into a floating ball, then reshapes into Ghostgrade. Evan Billion Coming soon. Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10 Category:Ultimatrix Unleashed Aliens Category:Multiple Series Category:Lyon 9 Category:Robertrix aliens